The Curious
The Curious is a mysterious story collector who appears at the beginning and end of most episodes of ''Creeped Out''. Little is known about The Curious, who always wears a mask and hooded jacket and is often seen flexing his fingers. He has a distinctive whistle. According to The Narrator, when you hear his whistle, you can be sure something creepy is about to unfold. Season 1 At the beginning of each season 1 episode, The Narrator provides a new detail about The Curious before asking a question of the audience, usually relating to the topic or moral of the episode. At the end of each episode, The Curious takes away a memento of the story. Exceptions to the above are: * In Marti, rather than collecting a souvenir, The Curious appears to take a photograph of the audience. * As Side Show is split into two parts, The Curious does not appear at the end of Part 1, nor the beginning of Part 2. * Kindlesticks is the only episode in which two versions of The Curious appear in the same frame. * In Shed No Fear, The Curious is – uncharacteristically – seen dancing. * Also in Shed No Fear, The Curious seems to be able to draw an object closer to him simply by holding out his hand, suggesting he may have superpowers. The Narrator tells us the following about The Curious: * No-one has ever seen beneath his mask (Slapstick) * He senses when a tale is about to happen, and is drawn to them (Cat Food) * 'He' could be a boy, girl or not even human (Trolled) * He appears in the backgrounds of photographs, going back decades ([[Marti|'Marti']]) * No-one knows whether he has a family (A Boy Called Red) * It is unknown whether he has control over his own actions ([[The Call|'The Call']]) * No-one knows whether he gets scared (Bravery Badge) * It's said that all the stories he collects are somehow connected (Spaceman) * He collects a souvenir from every tale he witnesses and keeps them in his satchel ([[Kindlesticks|'Kindlesticks']]) * No-one knows how many stories he has collected altogether (Shed No Fear) * He can keep time perfectly without the use of a watch (The Traveller) * No-one knows if he can remember how his own journey started (Side Show Part 1) The souvenirs collected by The Curious are: * A poster advertising Mr. Blackteeth's Theatre of Hilarity ([[Slapstick|'Slapstick']]) * A cross from one of Mrs. McMurtle's cat graves ([[Cat Food|'Cat Food']]) * A chalk rubbing from the wall of St. Augustine's Choir School (Trolled) * A packet of Jubbs chewing gum (A Boy Called Red) * A vial of sea water (The Call) * A sound recording of the noise made by an unusual specimen of moss (Bravery Badge) * An unidentified alien device (Spaceman) * A pair of LED pen torches (Kindlesticks) * A disco ball (Shed No Fear) * A card reading 'take from me and I'll take from you' (The Traveller) * A glass eye (Side Show Part 2) Season 2 In season 2 episodes, The Narrator introduces The Curious in the same way each time: 'they say he collects strange tales, and if you ever hear his whistle, you know something creepy is about to unfold'. The Curious is no longer seen collecting mementoes in every episode. The epilogues usually show him exploring or playing in a location relating to the events of the episode in the episodes where he doesn't collect anything. * Georgie's hat (Itchy) * A jar of viscous, black liquid (The Unfortunate Five) * A whistle(Takedown). Trivia * The Curious is the only character (besides The Narrator, who is unseen) who appears in every episode. * The Curious may not be immune to the powers of the supernatural elements found in each story; at the end of Bravery Badge, he wears ear muffs to protect himself from the sound made by the moss. * In season 1, The Curious is played by William Romain in the Creeped Out episodes filmed in the UK, and by Jaiden Cannatelli in the episodes filmed in Canada. In Kindlesticks, Talon Queffelec plays the second Curious. In season 2, The Curious is played by Ashleigh Smith and Lukas Engel. * Bede Blake, co-creator of the series, has said of The Curious: "It's designed to be an evolving urban legend. You don't know what's under that mask... Story-wise, he's not a threat to the children. He has his name because he is naturally curious. He's not somebody out to do harm. He's an observer.""Creeped Out: unmissable new horror anthology on CBBC". Denofgeek.com, 5 October 2018. Retrieved 12 January 2019. Gallery Unknown-3.jpeg ThWQW1D4AO.jpg ThOH3WEG47.jpg ThLLM2W5Y2.jpg Download (6).jpg Download (1).jpg Unknown 15.jpg | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters